


Gladio the Renaissance Man

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Everyone, Cuddly Noctis, Cuddly Prompto, Cute, Dorks, Funny, Literary Gladio, Not Quite Home in Darkness, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Rain, Reading Aloud, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Gladio reads aloud and the others completely fail to appreciate his literary taste.





	Gladio the Renaissance Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey lovelies! I beta for Nicolareed's amazing fic Not Quite Home In Darkness, and even though I've never played any Final Fantasy (don't worry, I have watched Nicola play quite a lot so I could beta for her) I've got so many feels about these damn adorkable chocobros that I had to write some one-shots to go along with her fic. I hope you enjoy!

 

_Based on Chapter 6 of Not Quite Home In Darkness, by nicolareed_

* * *

 

  
The cave was absolutely too small for four fully grown men, let alone a gigantor like Gladio, even if his legs were sticking out into the rain. Noct did his best not to disturb the others, but he couldn’t stop shifting every few minutes, trying to relieve the pain in his knee. Rain always brought it back, and sitting in wet clothes in a cold cave was doing nothing to help. He could sense Ignis shooting concerned glances at him every time he tried to surreptitiously stretch the offending limb, and wished he wouldn’t. He arched his back against the cold wall of the cave in a pointless attempt to find a more comfortable position, and Prompto shifted beside him, squishing himself into an even smaller ball to give Noct more room. Noct immediately felt guilty and slipped an arm around Prompto, pulling him back toward him. If they couldn’t be comfortable, at least they could both be warm.

“What crap are you reading this time?” he asked Gladio, in an attempt to distract himself from his discomfort.

“It’s not crap,” rumbled Gladio, not taking his eyes from his book, which he was reading by the light of a tiny lamp-shaped bookmark that he’d produced from somewhere about his person. “It wouldn’t hurt you to get a little culture, your Highness,” he added virtuously. Noct snorted.

“Yeah, sure. Reading about pirates and half-naked chicks is gonna to make me so cultured,” he said.

“I’d be insulted if I thought you knew what you were talking about,” Gladio replied, turning his page with an air of superiority. Prompto and Noct exchanged a glance and tried not to laugh.

“Go on then,” Prompto said with a grin. “Read us a bit.”

“Don’t be a brat,” Gladio said.

“He’s just afraid our uncultured brains won’t understand the deep and complicated plot,” said Noct sagely. Prompto stuck his fist into his mouth to stop himself laughing aloud. Gladio studiously ignored them.

“I’m not sure the subject matter would be appropriate in such a confined space,” said Ignis, his affected innocence sending Noct and Prompto into another fit of silent laughter. Gladio sighed heavily and looked up, his expression one of great suffering.

“Fine,” he said. “You bastards asked for it.” Noct immediately sat up straight, clasping his hands on his knees and affecting an expression of the utmost attention.

“Culture-fy us, oh great teacher,” he said.

“Shut up,” said Gladio. He turned back to the previous page and cleared his throat, holding the book up as though he were performing. Even Ignis’ mouth was twitching, but Gladio pretended not to notice and started reading.

“ _Deina ran her gaze absently over the heads of the crowd below, more out of habit than real necessity. Captain Goren’s men were discretely obvious at their stations around the ballroom, and she caught the shadows of several more place on the terraces above. Jai caught her gaze as she turned her attention back to her party and shook his head, grinning fondly. She smiled in reply, unembarrassed_.”

Prompto was shaking in earnest now, his breath coming in little snorts. Perhaps the godawful writing wouldn’t have been so bad if anyone other than Gladio had been reading it, but his manlier-than-manly growl, combined with his serious expression, was more than Prompto could take. Gladio paused for a moment and glared at him, before continuing.

“ _‘Do you ever relax?’ Jai asked quietly, under the cover of his mother’s chatter. ‘I’m incredibly relaxed,’ Deina returned saucily. ‘Look, no sword or anything.’ The queen turned her attention back to her son. ‘Jai, I was pleased to see you and Lady Katreena conversing so amicably,’ she said. ‘I’m certainly glad you’re finally making an effort, given the state of our discussions with her father. I hope we can announce your engagement at the Ambassador’s lunch tomorrow.’ Deina gasped audibly, her gaze turning to Jai of its own accord. He looked helplessly back at her, his cheeks flushed, his eyes pleading_.”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Noct gasped, unable to hold in his laughter any longer. “I’m incredibly relaxed, Jai, take me now!” he cried in a high falsetto, leaning into Prompto and gazing up at him lovingly.

“But I am engaged to another!” replied Prompto, raising a hand to his forehead in mock despair. “Our love is doomed!” Gladio shut his book with a snap and glared at them both.

“You’re all a pain in the ass,” he declared, turning his back on them as much as was possible in the confines of the cave. He folded his arms over his chest and glowered out at the darkness.

Ignis prodded Noct with his elbow, trying to maintain a serious expression and failing magnificently. Noct and Prompto turned to look at him for a moment before dissolving into more laughter. A tiny part of Noct knew this couldn’t last, that the world was going to hell and that only a few metres outside the cave entrance there were Daemons that wanted to kill them. But maybe that was reason enough to enjoy themselves while they still could. He grinned and settled his arm more comfortably around Prompto, prodding Gladio with his toe and offering a silent, although still amused, apology. Gladio grunted, but relaxed his shoulders a little, leaning back against the cave entrance. It wouldn’t last, Noct knew, but for the moment, everything was just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
